The purpose of this project is to assess the effects of prenatal exposure to phenobarbital upon sexual maturation. Attention will be focused on biological and psychological changes occurring in puberty. The contractor is to study a unique, defined population of 425 adolescents in Greece who were exposed in utero either to carefully documented doses of barbiturates or to placebo. The subjects were part of a controlled blinded trial from 1968 to 1971 and are available for follow-up. It is of the utmost importance to delineate the possible role which prenatal exposure to pharmacological or environmental agents may exert upon human development.